Death is Peaceful Life is not
by Felton-Fangirl-For-Life
Summary: Harry is dead, they all are. Luna and Hermione are the only people that can save the wizarding world. Travelling Twenty years into the past. New friends. Love interests. A charming player Sirius Black and a boy that looks just like they're dead bestfriend. What couple go wrong? Love. Pain. Death. Heart-break. Just another day in the life of Luna and Hermione.
1. Preface

Hermione looked across the broken remainders of Hogwarts. Harry's lifeless body was a couple of meters away, Ron's skull was split in two all the way down to his nose, blood oozing. Ginny was long gone just like everyone else. Hermione heard a slight movement she ran over to the area trying not to stand on the corpses she stood on Lavender Browns okay maybe she meant to stand on hers. Hermione noticed blood stained blonde hair Draco! Was her first thought she ran closer it was Luna "Hey 'Mione" she smiled blood covered her Hermione smiled sadly Luna and her were the only people left. Hermione knew the plan that Dumbledore had given.

"Luna we have to go back" she stated helping the blonde girl up.

"I gathered as much" Luna sighed. They walked up the crumbled stairs of their dead headmaster's office they looked at each other the two girls had gotten rather close Hermione offered her blood covered hand and Luna took it. They grabbed the files and necklace from the hidden draw

"Eden Dumbledore and Kaelynn Dumbledore" Hermione stated as they looked through they're new identities.

"We best pack before going" Luna said Hermione nodded silently still holding onto Lunas hand. Placing the files in their free hands they started to walk to Gryffindor tower the stones destroyed rain started to drip on them and they're tears fell lightly , the portrait now had a hole sliced through it , they walked through it gently walking up the stairs Hermione picked up a small suitcase it had most of her clothes in , she chucked most of them out before chucking in a book of Romeo and Juliet that her mother and father had gotten her , she added a few pictures ones of her , Harry and Ron, The Wesley's , Sirius and Remus and one of her parents. Hermione added her file into it before shutting the case silently both girls walked up to the boys dormitory they walked in to the boys room and that's when the tears fell Hermione dropped Lunas hand and the case running onto Harrys bed as the tears fell "Harry" she sobbed into his duvet. Luna didn't judge instead she took a suitcase from under Neville's bed

"Accio family pictures, Accio one set of clothes" Luna whispered they rushed into Neville's suitcase Luna smiled slightly. Hermione's eyes were red from the tears, she went in Harry's chest, taking out the book of pictures of him, Lily and James she placed it in her suitcase along with The Marauders Map and James's invisibility cloak along with all his pictures of the golden trio and his parents. Hermione added some of his jumpers and a few t-shirts along with his scarf and aftershave placing them all in her suitcase. Hermione and Luna wanted to remember everyone. Luna looked at Hermione, they asked the silent question were they ready? "I don't think I'll ever be ready" Hermione whispered as tears shed quickly. Luna looked at her, her tears fell down too, they were sixteen. Sixteen years old and they have scars that would scare mad eye moody himself. These two sixteen year old girls had been through triple of what most retired dark wizard catches have been in there lifetime. These two beautiful girls were covered, in tears, blood, pain and scars. But no one was more capable to save the wizarding and muggle world that these two girls. They had lost everyone they love except each other they was determined to make sure that they all survived even if it meant they died. These two girls would give they're life. They wiped they're tears leaving blood marked underneath they're eyes. Hermione wrapped the large locket around both they're necks Luna opened it they looked at each other placing their bags over their shoulder and grabbing each other's blood covered hands and raising their wands pressing them against the locket "MISATYHI" they shouted. Silence.


	2. The Dead Are Alive

Chapter two –

(A/N whilst writing this chapter I was listing to If this was a movie by Taylor Swift)

Hermione's eyes flickered open the sun light blinding her, she sat up taking a few leafs of her shoulder and hair. She was covered in dirt looking to the side Luna was they're her blood stained hair covered with twigs and leafs. The grass was a vibrant green covered with twigs, leafs and white flowers. Hermione smiled as she looked up at Hogwarts castle Luna followed her eyesight and smiled the blood on their faces had dried. Luna grabbed the locket from her neck "It must have broken as we landed" she spoke pushing it into her pocket Hermione nodded in agreement grabbing her bag she stood up carefully , Luna followed.

The sun was blazing on their skin sweat was rushing down their heads mixing in with the blood and mud. They approached the large castle gates were a young Albus Dumbledore stood along with Minerva McGonagall. The two professors approached the young girls with caution, their clothes were tattered covered with blood, scars, cuts and bruises were visible. Albus could sense something about these two girls they were special. "Professor Dumbledore" Hermione smiled as her mentor was alive and young tears threatened to spill.

"Have we met before dear?" came his patient voice the twinkle in his eyes gleamed.

"We have a lot to tell you , if we could talk in private" Luna spoke this time the two girls looked at each other grasping each other's worn hands as they walked through the large gates of the place they just seen get destroyed.

"Very well" spoke the wise headmaster. The young war heroes followed the headmaster through the halls, the doors opened and the students spilled out into the halls. Perfect, they had landed right in the middle of a term. Note the sarcasm. Slytherin students smirked and laughed at the girls. Gryffindor's looked at them started rumours of what had happened to the young girls. Hufflepuffs exchanged worried glances at the blood matted girls whilst Raven-claws looked through their books barely glancing at the two girls from war. They approached the stairs to the headmaster's office "Sugarpops" Hermione whispered at the same time Dumbledore spoke. Albus hummed as they walked up the stairs he took a seat and offered two to the girls, which they gladly took.

"Professor you written a letter to yourself to explain it and by it we mean everything" Luna spoke handing over a scrolled up piece of Parchment.

Ten minutes passed. It felt like years to both Hermione and Luna what if he didn't believe them? He had to believe them if not them than his future self.

"I see" he spoke placing the parchment down and looking at them from his half-moon glasses. Hermione smiled at Luna and grasped her hand.

"We'll announce at Dinner tonight , now as you and future me have discussed your new identities Hermione is now known as Eden and Luna you're Brooklynn , both of you are my brother Aberforths unidentical daughters we'll say you're here for your last two years of education" he stated the girls both nod.

"At the dinner you will be sorted, may I ask your previous houses?" asks the wise old man.

"Gryffindor" answers Hermione.

"Ravenclaw" smiles Luna.

"Alright my dears. You both will be expected to join the order of phoenix seen as though we now have to make it a lot earlier than expected" He spoke smiling gently.

"Of course Professor" The girls chorused.

"Please so you're not recognisable in the future cast a few glamour's just subtle changes as some students have already seen you" professor Dumbledore smiled as the girls cast they're spells. Hermione's brown bushy hair was now long with hints of red , straight and sleek her eyes a bright blue her skin just a shade darker. Luna changed her bright blue eyes to a dark emerald green – much like Harrys- her hair was now short still the platinum blonde she loved. "Now we'll take you to madam Pomfrey and have you clean and sorted you may change and leave your bags in here until you are sorted" speaks the Headmaster.

"Of course Professor, Thank-you" Hermione smiled.

The trio walked through the halls to the infirmary "Poppy these are my nieces Brooklynn and Eden please see to they're injuries and return them to my office before the dinner please" spoke the headmaster smiling at the young Medi-witch.

"Of course! Dears what have you been up to Merlin!" Poppy cursed as she places them on medical beds.

An hour later the girls were clean cuts had been treated and bruises where gone. The girls quickly got changed Hermione changed into Harry's dark red oversized jumper, black leggings and converse pulling her hair into an high pony tail and a spray of Harrys aftershave she smiled gently at the thought of him. Luna dressed in a cream jumper, black leggings, small boots and the locket her mother gave her. The girls walked too Dumbledore's office. The Headmaster greeted them with a smile, Hermione and Luna placed they're bags under the headmasters gleeful eyes. The trio decided to walk to the dining hall.

The hall was full off students smiling; laughing just like it was before the war. As the trio walked in the girls held each other's hands as the memories came back. The hall went deadly silent. The whispers of who they were. Walking to the front Dumbledore stood behind the golden owl podium "Good evening students! Staff! Now my nieces Eden and Brooklynn will be joining us for their last two years of education! Treat them well! Minerva the sorting hat please" smiled the old man the twinkle in his eyes brighter than other.

(R/N I'm going to be referring to Hermione as Eden and Luna as Brookleynn from now one)

Eden looked at Brooke and Brooke looked at Eden. Brooke shrugged her shoulders walking over to the little stool as the heavy hat was placed on her short blonde hair "Gryffindor!" it shouted Brooke shrugged and waited for Eden. Eden was nervous, what if her and Brooke where split up? Surely the sorting hat wouldn't be that cruel would it? Obviously not as both girls sat down at the Gryffindor table "I'm Alice Rosier" said one girl with dark brown hair. Neville's mum.

"I'm Lily Evans" smiles another both girls looked up at her, it was unmistakably those bright emerald green eyes this was Harrys mum. Tears welled up in both girls eyes; they shook their heads clearing their thoughts of the boy who once lived.

"Hey" chorused the 'twins'

Eden and Brooke got along with the girls quite well Lily was a lot like Eden or Eden was a lot like Lily.

"Good Evening ladies, I'm Sirius, Sirius Black" smiled a charming boy his hair curly and messy down to his jaw. Brooke gulped waiting for Eden's reaction, her tears fell quickly. Sirius was confused, that would be the understatement of the year. Eden couldn't help it she had to look. There he was James Potter he looked just like Harry, the same messy black hair that could never be tamed, the same gorgeous jaw line, nose the only difference was his eyes. Seeing James just made it a whole lot real for Eden she looked to his side Remus. Her favourite Professor. Peter Pettigrew, her sad tears turned to anger filled ones she want to kill him they're and then, she didn't instead she glared standing and walking out the hall in silence. Brooke sighed "I'm sorry about my sister I best go after her" she smiles gently before following her 'twin'.

"'Mione?" she questioned walking into the girls' bathroom the same one Harry and Ron have saved her in.

She was crouched under the same sink tears falling eyes burning with hatred. "He's sitting there with them laughing at they're jokes. He killed them. IT'S HIS FAULT HARRY DIDN'T HAVE PARENTS!" she shouted the last part as the sobs over took her body. She was crying for Harry , for Ron , George , Fred , Tonks , Teddy but most importantly James , Sirius , Remus and Lily they didn't know what they're future hold but she did.


	3. It was offical , she hated the girl

(A/N I was watching Harry Potter and The Deathly Hallows part one when writing this chapter)

Hermione fumbled sighing frustrated before sitting upright in her bed sweat drowned her forehead she looked around the room, the darkness was over taking. Luna was awake reading a book , her wand bright at the end as her eyes scanned the pages breathing in the words. Lily Evans or as she knew her as potter was fast asleep , much like Nevilles future mother Alice.

It had taken Luna a while to calm Hermione , but she did eventually that was a couple of hours ago now. Even now it seemed weird , she just saw her bestfriends , Dead Dad , Dead Mother , Dead Godfather and Her dead favourite professor and they were alive healthy , living , breathing and twenty years younger of course. She had finally gotten over the fact that she was twenty years into the past , into a new life , a new identity , to save the world may she add. It was good enough reason for her and Luna to travel in time , well at least that's what she thought anyway.

It was 4:00 in the morning , Hermione knew she wouldn't get anymore sleep , with a frustrated grunt she stood up her red and gold duvet falling of her body. Her brown hair was in a notty bun on the top of her hair , stray pieces glazed win sweat to her forehead and temples. Hermione stood slipping on her dressing gown , carefully stepping around the four beds , careful to wake any of the sleeping girls. Hermione stepped into the bathroom shutting the door , locking it with a click. Turning the water onto a hot temperature she stepped in the shower smiling as the hot water covered her skin , she washed her tangled hair before turning of the water and getting changed into her school uniform.

It was 5:15 only 1 hour 45 minutes before lessons started , oh well she may as well head to breakfast early. Humming away she walked down the stairs to the common room , making her way through the halls and too the grand hall entering the Hall she was shocked at the amount of students in the hall. "I guess they wake up earlier in this era" she murmured to herself before walking over to the Gryffindor table she was presented with smiles from all taking a seat next to one of the girls Zara stone if she remembered correctly. Which of course she did. Leaning over the table she hastily took a breath "I'm sorry about yesterday , I'm Her-Eden" she smiled correcting herself. The marauders looked at her confused before breaking out in smiles.

"I'm Sirius , This is James Potter , Peter Pettigrew and Remus Lupin" Smiled Sirius proudly pounting out which one of course Hermione knew who they was but they didn't need to know that. Hermione caught Remus rolling his eyes , she barely managed to muffle a laugh which just made Remus look up and smile , his ash brown hair grazed across his chestnut eyes.

"I'm Brookelynee" Luna says sitting next to Hermione , she smiled at the Blonde girl.

They all smiled greeting the other 'twin' with a smile.

The conversation was dropped as everyone began to ate , but Hermione kept catching the eye of one werewolf.

~After Breakfast~

The Maruders , Hermione , Luna , Lily and Alice walked to Potions together. Sirius and James where in a deep conversation about quiditch , Alice and Peter where talking about Herbolodgy , Hermione , Luna , Lily and Remus was discussing Potions.

"We have Proffessor Slughorn , He's the head of Slytherin " Lily stated , Hermione didn't like lily she decided. Not one bit.

"He's alright , he teaches and that's all I care about" Remus said from Hermione's side.

"You have to be good at potions though"Lily stated at Hermione raising her eyebrows at the witch.

Hermione slided her tongue against the inside of her mouth cockily "Well I'm the best. I promise" she emphasised the best part really clear. Lily cocked her eyebrow at the witch and Hermione smirked. She wanted to be bitchy? Hermione would show her bitchy.

"Really miss Dumbledore?" Teased Remus.

Turning her gaze from Lily to Remus smiling at the young werewolf "Of course Mr Lupin" she flipped her hair playfully.

"hmm work with me , I'll show you the best" he smiled cockily.

"oh don't worry I will and I'll kick your ass doing it" she smirked teasingly.

Sirius and James slung their arms around Hermione grinning lazily.

"Edennnn" stretched out James Grinning as his black hair covered his glasses she looked at him skepticly.

"James" she said questiongly.

"You know how you love me and Sirius so muchhhhh" he emphasised the last word

Hermione hum urged him on.

"Me and Sirius where thinking…" he spoke stil smiling.

"shocker" spoke Hermione flalty.

" Eden! Come on Potions!" Remus smiled approaching the door. Hermione grinned pulling from both James and Sirius' arms and running over to Remus grinning widly as the much younger professor greeted them with big smiles.

As the students took they're places at the two seater to say Lily Evans was jealous of Hermione and Remus would be the understatement of the year. Sirius and James just shrugged it of as they sat with eachother. Alice and Luna was giggling about something to do with Nargles and Lily sat alone.

"Good Morning students! Now in your pairs today your going to brew Babbling Beverage , page 76 in your textbooks! Begin!" Professor Slughorn waved his arms smiling.

Remus turned to Hermione with a smug luck on his face "So little miss potions , are you going to get the ingredients or shall I?" he grinned.

"You can ill get the cauldron" she smiled standing as he did. Bringing the cauldron to they're desk she smiled turning the heat on quickly as Remus came juggling ingrediants.

Hermione grabbed a sharp knife taking the frog legs and placing it on the cold counter. Remus grinned placing down the ingrediants "You haven't opend the book?" he questioned she turned to him as she tore of the meat.

"Brewed it back in third year as a prank on a teacher , she was despicable" she smirked chucking the bone in the cauldron fizzed , Remus watched in awe at the young witch in front of him. Remus shook his head from side to side before flipping open the book and getting to work.

Hermione smiled at Remus and he smiled back.

Slughorn walked over to the cauldron peering in and placing a bright yellow leaf in the leaf turned a bright blood Red "Perfect" Smiles the Professor at the young werewolf and Witch. As the Professor walked away Hermione leaned on the counter a smirk plastered on her lips he turned to her with a cocky grin.

"What?" he questioned

"Told you I'm the best" she teased

"You're only the best when your working with me" he smirks.

"yeah , sure" Hermione laughed mockingly.

"Remus!" Lily smiled fakely walking other to the two.

Hermione smiled at Remus before walking over to Sirius and James they gave her lop-sided grins as she approached "Hey little miss Potion queen" Teased James

"Mr Potter how dare you!" she wacked his arm gently teasingly.

James smirked at her thickly.

~Time Skip~

Hermione smiled as her and Luna walked into the grand hall for dinner she only had one lesson with the marauders and ignored Lily at all causes. It was official Hermione Granger or Eden Dumbledore whoever the fuck she was , she hated Lily Evans and that was for certain.

(A/N Thank-you for the 14 Favourites , 6 follows and 1 review! keep them coming! much love , Felton-Fangirl-For-Life)


End file.
